Time Changes Everything or does it?
by BabyD-MontanaGirl
Summary: An old...friend shows up mixing things up.
1. Prologue

Title: Time Changes Everything...or does it?

Rating: R for lang. (for now...hahaha)

Author: BabyD a.k.a. Danielle (yes, the lead is named after me)

Disclaimer: All of TF&TF characters are the sole property of Universal Studios, everyone else here is mine alone.

Summary: There isn't one...wouldn't want to spoil the story. However, it is my first one posted here, so try to be open-minded. Gracias.

Feedback: Hell ya...bring it on. Lol. I write how I perceive people would think or talk, not necessarily "proper" English...so if'n ya don't like it, I guess ya don't have to read it. Please leave feedback & let me know what you think, please keep it pos. criticism. w/o further adieu...

Prologue:

She stopped the car just outside of the end gate, her eyes searching for someone. Nonchalantly, she wondered what she was doing here exactly. Why did she drive the 142 miles? What did she hope to find? Her answer came when her eyes spotted him. He was walking out of the front entrance, strutting like he always did. She watched as he was embraced by a small group of people, and shook her head willing the pain away. All she could think of was how there was once a time when she would have been among them. Closing her eyes tightly, she willed the tears away as they spilled down her cheeks. She couldn't help recalling just why she wasn't among them, and the tears came rolling faster.

They had been friends since childhood, familia per say, but life had changed drastically this past year. In the recent months a tenative relationship had begun, but she had loved him for so long and much more then she ever thought possible. Then, suddenly, his father had died in a tragic racing accident. In retrospect, he was loved as a father figure by them all, and it was a time of grief for everyone. She remembered walking into the house garage, going over to him, and placing her arms around him from behind. She had wanted to console him like she knew he needed to be consoled. He, however, had other ideas. She could still feel how his body had stiffened beneath her touch. How instead of opening up to her, he had pushed her away. She could picture his eyes turning cold as he told her he never wanted to see her again. Calmly telling her that his love for her had died with his father. She had protested, sobbing as she tried to make him stay with her, grabbing his arm in vain. He just looked her in the eye and coldly told her to leave and never come back.

So she hadn't, despite the heartbreak, her flesh and blood, her friends, her love...she hadn't come back. Thinking back, she watched broken-hearted as they all embraced across the way. She had managed to keep contact with some of the others throughout the years, but still felt as if a piece of her soul was missing. Now as she watched them, she touched the window wistfully. She thought of all the progress reports she had received from her friends & family...whether they were good or bad. It had pained her to hear about how he ended up in this place, caused her to smile when he survived it as she'd known he would, and made her happy to know he was safe. That was all she'd ever wanted after all. She smiled slightly and wiped the trail of tears from her cheeks as she put the car into gear and headed towards home.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer is in Prologue

Italics denote thoughts

Chapter One: (present, taken up where the movie left off)

Dom peeled away, heading back to the house where his sister was waiting for him, while Brian stayed behind to tell the police some fabricated story about how Tran died resisting arrest. Dom still couldn't believe Brian had let him go. He'd worry about that later, right now he had to get his sister and get someplace safe until the police died down, if they ever did. He thought about what he left behind at his house, his friend. _God Jesse man, I am so sorry. It's all my fault._

Meanwhile, an unfamiliar car had pulled up in front of the Torretto house and slammed on its brakes. Mia's head shot up, she was sure it was the cops. It wasn't and she watched as a young woman got out of the car hurriedly. Despite the rush, the woman was still graceful. She was as tall as Mia, with dark almost black hair, it's length going slightly past her waist. She wore black skintight pants with red dragons trailing the sides of her legs and a vivid blood-red midriff top.

"Mia," the woman called, starting to come over to where Mia was while removing her sunglasses. "Whatcha doin' on the ground girl? And where is Vince?" Once she got a clear view of Mia hunched over a body, she ran the rest of the way, "Jesus Mia, what the hell happened?" Mia pulled her upper body up off the body, and woman, seeing it was Jesse let out a strangled gasp and fell to her knees beside Mia. "Oh my God...Jesse!" she cried, embracing Mia.

"I totally forgot you were meeting Vince," Mia told the woman, hysteria evident in her voice, "I am so sorry. I ..."

"Shh, it's alright. It's obvious why you forgot...it's okay, shhh." The slender girl helped Mia to her feet before tenatively asking, "Where is the rest of the team? Letty and Leon? Vince?"

"Gone...they're all gone. I don't know. I..." Mia shook her head, looking down at Jesse's lifeless body.

The other girl also looked at their friend before taking a deep breath and asking a question she dreaded the answer to, "Does Dom know about Jesse?"

Mia nodded, "I have to tell you something. It's about Vince..." Mia, clearly even more upset now, started to tell her about what had happened to Vince when the roaring sound of an engine interrupted her.

Dom pulled into the driveway and jerked to a stop, getting out. "Mia," he called coming over, then stopped talking when he noticed the other woman, "Who the fuck are you?" he demanded, glaring at her.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer in Prologue...blahblahblah

Rating reminder: as high as I can get it because I tend to curse…ehem…yep, that's right, curse.

Italics denote thoughts

Feedback: Bring it on baby...It's the FUEL that keeps me goin'

Chapter Two:

The woman didn't even glance in his direction, instead keeping her eyes focused on Mia's. "What is it? Mia?" she asked. If possible, Mia turned even more pale under the intense stare the other woman was giving her.

"I said who in the fuck are you little girl?" Dom said angrily, interrupting any answer Mia might have given the woman. Vaguely in the distance, sirens could be heard. '"amn I don't have time for this shit." Dom muttered darkly, before saying, "Mia, we HAVE to go. Tell your little friend goodbye."

Both girls turned to look at him for the first time, and Mia gasped at the sight. He had blood rushing from a cut on his forehead and his left arm hung limply at his side. The other girl was also shocked, but after a moment turned to Mia. "Mia, put his car in the garage. Then, take yours to my place and we'll catch up with you later. I'm gonna go get him fixed up."

Dom watched in disbelief as his sister automatically went to follow this woman's orders. "Now wait a damn minute." He protested, and Mia paused, briefly glancing at the other woman before continuing on. "Who the hell do you think you are?" He barked at the woman, "I don't know your ass!"

"Yes, Dom, you damn well do!" The woman barked back, obviously exasperated with him, "And you'd fucking recognize me if you had visited and kept in touch just like most of the others." When he just looked at her with a blank expression, she took a deep breath. "Jesus Dom...Vince didn't say anything about you getting stupider over the last few years."

"Vince?" Dom questioned then looked at her closely. In a matter of seconds, his expression changed as recognition set it, "Danielle...Angel."

She nodded, "Got it in one. Now let's get the hell out of here..." she walked to her car but turned around when Dom didn't follow. "Dom, remember...cops?" She reminded him, getting into her car. She watched as Mia ran over and kissed her brother on the cheek.

"Love you. Be careful," he said gruffly, "I'll see you soon."

Tears clouded Mia's vision once more. "You'd better. Be safe Dom...I love you too." Quickly, Mia waved at Danielle as she walked over to her car and drove off.

Dom got into Danielle's car as quickly as he could, careful not to jar his shoulder. He watched for cops as she drove, but didn't really notice how far they had gone until she stopped at a rundown house and parked the car. "What are we doing here?" he asked. "You don't expect me to believe you know anyone at this place."

She just looked at him slightly before walking over to the front door. _God he can be so dense._ When she knocked, the door was quickly opened by a rather large dark-skinned man. She found herself pulled into a tight hug, and as Dom watched the embrace, he gritted his teeth together, causing a muscle to jump in his jaw.

"Hey sweet thang," the man drawled before spotting Dom behind Danielle. His expression instantly turned to concern as he looked over Danielle, thinking perhaps she was also injured. "You okay?" he asked, "You're not hurt?"

"I'm fine," she assured him. "My...uh...friend is hurt though. Can you help?" She watched as he eyed Dom warily before slowly nodding at her.

"Yeah." He said, "Anything for you Angel. You know that."

She nodded then, more relieved than she would ever admit. "Thanks JD. I owe you one." He shook his head and she watched while JD proceeded to clean the cut on Dom's head and placed a butterfly bandage on it before popping his left shoulder back into place. Wincing at the sight, she had to turn around, afraid they might see her eyes fill with tears. Tears she refused to shed. _Damn girl_, she berated herself, _You never could stand to see the man in pain, but don't let him see it stupid!_ When JD announced he was done Danielle thanked him once more, promised to see him soon, and they were on their way.

She could fee his eyes on her while she drove. "What?" she asked. She wasn't surprised when he didn't answer her, but was irritated to still feel his gaze. "What!" she asked again. "Dom, I can feel you staring at me, so what!"

There was silence in the car as she waited for his answer. She was shocked at what he did say when he decided to speak. "Why are you here?" he asked.

**"Excuse me****!"** Quickly, she pulled to the side of the road and slammed on the brakes, too mad to care if it jarred his shoulder. She turned to face him, "I go to YOUR house to find my friends. What do I find? I find one dead, another hysterical, three missing, and you bloodied and bruised. I then take you to **MY** friend, get **YOUR** ass fixed up, and all you have to say is **WHY AM I HERE** God damnit Dominic!"

He knew she was pissed, if for no other reason than the fact she had used his entire first name, but he couldn't help himself. He went ahead and said what was on his mind, if she was already pissed off then why not? "It's a surprise is all."

She looked at him for a second, "No shit sherlock. How long did it take your bald ass to figure that out?" She turned around and quickly got back onto the main road, shaking her head the entire time. "I know I sure got a fucking surprise a'ight."

(More to come...give me the verdict.)


	4. Chapter 3

Once again italics denote thoughts, the summary is in the Prologue, and I love feedback. Aaaannnnddd...here's #3, hope y'all like it, but ugh, well...I guess I'll see. Please let me know whatcha think...

Also, major author note: This one is dedicated to Braelyn who is an awesome author herself! Chica, I tried to email my thanks and let you know how much I appreciate you, butttttttt, it wouldn't go through. Something about how the addy was wrong. Email me if you can hun. Also, I HAVE to tell you…I abso-frickin-lutely LOVE you Riddick story hun! It's my favorite one so far that I've ever read…and trust me, I've read a lot! Ummm, update by the by.

Chapter 3:

Dom continued to observe her, but as they turned onto a street nearby his house, he looked out the window sharply.

"Don't worry." Danielle said, sensing his tension, "I'm taking you to my crib. Mia should already be there."

"How long have you live here and how come I didn't know?"

"Boy, you are just one for asking stupid-ass question tonight aren't ya? Damn," she replied sarcastically before giving him a serious answer. "I've officially lived here for about 2 1/2 months, but because I've mostly been outta town helping friends for most of that so I guess, technically only a little over 1 month. I had just gotten back into town again right before Vince left for Race Wars." She paused, "And the **only** reason you didn't know is because you didn't want to."

Once they had reached her house, Dom turned to look at it and then back at her in disbelief. "**This** is your place?"

She nodded, "Yep, it's not much, but for right now, it's mine."

"It looks as big as mine. How'd you pay for it?"

They talked as they strolled up the walk to the front door. "Well actually, it's almost identical to yours. Almost all of the rooms are in the same exact place. As for how I paid for it, well, I paid half up front and the other half is being paid with a six month lease agreement. I used up all the money I had saved from every little boring job I've ever had to pay for it too. It's worth it though...in fact, I was hoping to get Vince to move in with me when..." She trailed off when the front door was jerked open in front of them.

"Dom," Mia said, "Brian called your cell to let you know what's going on."

As the trio walked inside, she went on to tell him exactly what Brian had told the police to explain everything about the 'job', the Trans, and Jesse. Throughout the conversation, Dom nodded in understanding, while Danielle couldn't help but be confused to a point.

"Oh-kay," she broke in, "Question. What the hell are you two talking about? What do the Trans have to do with anything? Who the hell is Brian? And where exactly are Vince and the others?" She stopped and took in their tired, pain-filled expressions. "Alright...we can talk tomorrow. In the meantime, there's two spare bedrooms upstairs and the bathroom's in the same spot as your house. Good night and sleep well." She finished and sighed, walking off towards the kitchen.

Mia watched her brother watch Danielle walk away, searching his face for any reaction he might be having to her presence. Dom turned to Mia when he finally felt her eyes on him.

"She's right," he said slowly. "We should get some sleep. God only knows when the cops will show up."

"What about Vince?" Mia protested, "We should tell her...she deserves to know."

Dom nodded, "I know, and we **will** tell her...she deserves to know."

Reluctantly Mia nodded in agreement and followed her brother upstairs.

Throughout the night, everyone in the house was plagued by nightmares, their subjects unknown and unremembered. All too soon, morning arrived and the first thing Dom decided to do was check on his sister. Before he could open the bedroom door, it was slammed into him.

"Ooff," he grunted. "Damn."

"Sorry Dom, but have you seen Danielle?" Mia asked, her voice laced with concern.

Dom rubbed his shoulder, shaking his head. "No, isn't she in her room?" He watched his sister shake her head no. "What about downstairs?"

"No. Dom, I can't find her anywhere. Her car is in the garage though...I can see it through the kitchen window."

"She's fine Mia. Just calm down." He tried to reassure his sister, or was it to reassure himself? "I'll go take a look around. Okay?"

Mia nodded with relief. "Thanks Dom. I just know she wouldn't voluntarily leave without finding out about Vince. No way."

Dom silently agreed with her as he went downstairs. After checking things out there, he walked out to the garage. Sure enough, he make out the midnight blue car through the window. He tried the door, only to find it was unlocked. _I am gonna have to talk to her about locking this thing. That is if she's still talking to me after I tell her about...Holy Shit! Look at the equipment in here. Damn!_ He looked around and saw that Danielle had enough state of the art equipment to start a small garage of her own. _What I wouldn't give to use some of that._ He walked over to get a closer look at some of the equipment when he paused, seeing something move out of the corner of his eye. _What the..._ Slowly he turned and saw it again. Something had moved in Danielle's car. He was shocked at what he found. Curled up in a tight ball in the front passenger seat was...

(da da da dum...C-ya. lol.)


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I must apologize for not having updated in well, forever, but alas, I've always wrote my stories in notebooks (or whatever is nearby) and I have too many to keep track of. Makes it kind of difficult to update my stories if I can't find certain chapters so they go in order. Also, the astericks and italics are thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned any of the rights to the Fast and the Furious franchise....or alas, any of the actors. Dang it anyway...*pout* It's not fair I tell you.

Chapter 4.1:

"What the hell," Dom muttered as he looked at Danielle. _*She should be in a goddamn bed, she could get hurt out here. Jesus, she didn't even have the door locked.* _ He shook his head and wondered if he should wake her up, then decided against it. _*She looks so fragile lying there, almost as if nothing has happened.* _ He was content to stare at her, almost as if memorizing every feature. Secure now knowing she was safe. He couldn't believe how much she had changed physically, and yet managed to stay the same. She had the same hair, except now it was longer. reached out to gently place a tendril that had fallen across her cheek to the side. He smiled, thinking that it still felt like fine silk. He could see other minor differences between the girl he knew and the woman she had become. Like the fact her cheeks were slightly more defined and her lips fuller. He thought about the eyes that had looked upon him last night, actually, glared most of the time. Their color was the same deep amber caramel color they had always been. However, instead of being open windows to her soul, they were shuttered, guarded towards life in a way they had never been before. Suddenly with a gasp, she sat up shaking and breathing heavily. "Damn girl, don't startle me like that," Dom said, gently grasping her arms in his big hands. "You alright?"

She nodded, still shaking and took a deep breath, "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

He raised a dark eyebrow and with a sardonic grin replied, "You tell me. You're the one sleepin' in a damn car and not a bed."

"Would ya believe that I had just come out here and fell asleep by accident?" She laughed wryly when he responded by raising his other eyebrow and giving her a 'yeah right' look. "Guess not...well, I'm going to go inside and get ready to go to your house." She went to open the car door, but found Dom was still leaning against it with no signs of budging. "Ya wanna move your ass outta my way?" she asked sarcastically. When he didn't reply or move, she followed the direction of his gaze to the small picture hanging from her rearview mirror.

Dom stared at the picture he somehow hadn't noticed the night before. A picture he hadn't seen in far too long. He could easily see the day it was taken in his mind. He, Vince, Mia, Letty, and Danielle were laughing as they sat in the grass, a huge mass of tangled arms and legs. Somehow Danielle and Letty had convinced Mia to play touch football with them, and the girls had just unsuspectingly tackled the guys during a play. Most of the kids at school and in their neighborhood had never understood why two boys would let younger girls follow them around everywhere. The boys had never cared though, they had all looked out for each other because that's what families did, and in their eyes they were a family. Throughout the many years of their childhoods, each one of them had experienced very hard times. Together, they made it through, and the only time they felt that they could truly be themselves was when they were together. This picture in particular told of those times...the happier times. He still marveled at how not one of them had noticed his dad snapping the shot or any of the ones that followed. He shook his head to bring himself out of the memories he had tried hard to forget when he heard Danielle calling his name. "Sorry," he said grufflly before pointing at the picture, "You kept that?"

She glanced once more at the picture, "Of course, why wouldn't I?" When he shrugged in response, she continued, "Besides, who could forget _The Fearless Five_?" She got out of the car as he moved aside and quickly walked into the house. "Oh hey chica," she called to Mia when she spotted her eating an apple at the kitchen counter.

"You okay?" Mia asked, concern in her tone.

"Uh huh," Danielle nodded, "I'm gonna go get dressed and all that. I won't be long." She turned and walked upstairs. Soon Mia could hear sounds of the shower water running.

Mere seconds later, Dom walked inside and called to Mia as he passed by, "Gonna go get dressed."

_*Lord help those two.*_ Mia shook her head and went back to eating her apple.


End file.
